Match Point
by infinityneverlasts
Summary: The game of Tennis is something that can't be mastered. But when locked at a Match Point, anything's up for grabs. Even winning. Watch as the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team fights their way from a humiliating season to aiming for Nationals. Who knows? Maybe love will find them on the way. Eventual Pairings.
1. Chapter 1—Lone Survivors

_Chapter One - Mikako and Sahiye: Lone Survivors_

"This is ridiculous!" Sahiye grumbled as her eyes roamed over the long list of names, but none of them were familiar.

"You bet."

Her eye twitched violently at her Captain's words. _How can she be so blasé about this?!_

"Have you seen this—"

"Who do you think had to take it down from the bulletin board?" Mikako countered, eyes staring straight ahead, seemingly devoid of any emotion.

This was a problem, a very _big_ problem. And she knew that as Captain, she would be expected to fix those issues, no matter how big or minute. And based off of Sahiye's rounded eyes, this issue wasn't being exaggerated.

Watching her friend flounder through the multiple sheets of paper, Mikako tapped her fingers against the desk she sat at as her mind swirled. This was bad. This was very, _very_ bad.

"Miki, there's not a name on here that we know." Sahiye restated, enunciating each word as if her friend wouldn't understand otherwise.

"Again, I know."

"Well then how can we fix this?! Because right now, all I can see is our club falling to shambles!"

Miki continued tapping her fingers against the desk, eyes never flicking towards an agitated Sahiye. It would be pointless to spare her a glance in this state. There couldn't be two people fidgeting over this, one of them had to remain level headed as they found a solution. Even if it seemed there was none..

Seigaku was infamous for their boys Tennis team, and despite its great academic standing and various clubs and activities, all other sports seemed to fall short in comparison. Maybe it was their members, or their coaching, or just their dedication- Mikako didn't know -but whatever it was, got the boys to nationals.

The girls Tennis team however...

They had some strong players, but as a whole, couldn't stand a chance past the Metropolitan division no matter how hard they practiced or played.

That's why none of the regulars decided to re-join this year. No matter how much the coach urged, or how hard the old Captain pushed, there was always that "_we didn't make it so why bother_" attitude. And it spread like wildfire.

Even some underclassmen reserves didn't bother showing up to write their name.

And that was another thing.

The first official meeting didn't even occur, there was always a sign up sheet to guesstimate the amount of girls who'd show up. And every year only a small chunk of them actually wanted to learn the game, the rest were only there to gawk at the boys.

Too bad the courts were separated by a road.

"...I know we only made it to the Metros last year, but at least we had players!" Sahiye droned on, her rambling becoming more and more frantic.

Continuing to ignore her, Miki's eyes caught sight of the Track Club doing their usual rounds. Though it wasn't just them that caught her attention. No. It was the fact that the Volleyball Team was actually holding a practice for once. And it was outside.

As the girls hit the ball over the net, none of them were working together properly, making the rallies short.

Past them and further down field was the Soccer Team running haphazard drills. Though the Track Club made their way past them once more, the different club shirts drawing Miki's attention back to them.

The Track Club wasn't really an official sport, Track and Field was only towards the latter part of the year. So because of this, they mainly stayed conditioned by, well...running. Which is why the more uncoordinated clubs often ran with them.

And today, the softball and swimming teams were running along side them.

"...can't close down our Team! We need to fight! We need-"

"Hiramaki, I have an idea."

[][][]

Appearing as calm as ever, Mikako really was calm. She'd come up with a game plan, and now all that was left to do was to wait and watch.

Sahiye on the other hand, was not as calm about the new solution.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, her eyes kept flitting about, as if fearing for someone to approach them. But it wasn't so much as fear, as it was the unspoken rule, which Mikako didn't seem to grasp.

But she did.

"We can't steal players from other teams!" She hissed, ducking her head as someone walked by, completely oblivious to the two girls.

Miki rolled her eyes, but let them go back to the Club before them. Of all the sports teams, swimming was the biggest joke, but it seemed that this year they were at least making an effort. Too bad it was wasted effort as half of the members couldn't float properly.

"We're not stealing anyone." She clarified, still watching keenly as a girl with messy hair took a graceful dive into the water, actually moving properly through it and towards the other end of the pool. "We're simply inviting them to come try out. And besides, every other sports club doesn't practice more than once a week, so should someone get a regular spot, there would be no issues in staying on both teams."

Sahiye huffed. "Fine. Whatever. Just tell me who we're scouting so we can get a move on, I have homework you know."

Smirking, Miki gestured towards the only person actually swimming.

"...and how do you know she can play tennis?"

Her smirk only widened into a small smile.

"I would bet all our rackets that Hikari Tezuka could at least serve a decent shot."

[][][]

"So who's up today?" Sahiye asked, her dread unmistakable as she stared out at the softball team.

Mikako's eyes stayed on one player in particular. There wasn't one ball that she couldn't hit, whether it be too low, too high, and the speed didn't seem to faze her.

"The girl up to bat. Misora Shirouta." Miki answered evenly, deciding to ignore the curious glances they kept receiving from the players lining up to bat.

Shoving her books into her backpack, Sahiye turned and squinted at the small girl holding an unusually large bat. Just watching her fumble a bit had the Third Year irritated.

"And why are we watching her? She's not exactly holding the bat properly."

Miki nodded absentmindedly.

tt was true. While she wasn't the shortest, Misora was definitely slender, her arms looking as if they struggled even holding the bat. But Miki had seen the second year hit, and the fire that lit in her eyes was unmistakable. She wasn't ready to start missing those shots anytime soon.

"Look, maybe we should-"

Sahiye's words died out when Misora struck a sudden curveball with more force than anyone expected. Just as the loud crack of the ball hitting the wooden bat sounded, the batter was already halfway to first base. But the truly amazing thing?

The pitch was supposed to be considered as a foul ball.

"Alright! Look at her go!" Sahiye erupted, her previous irritation suddenly gone.

Eyes shining with excitement, she turned to Miki with a triumphant grin.

"Let's just see how well she does with a racket instead of a bat!"

[][][]

"Okay. Explain to me how soccer comes into tennis?"

Mikako sighed, hands rubbing her temples warily. Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out.

Moving her hands away from her face, Mikako sighed before beginning to explain how exactly soccer came into tennis. Though even she had to admit that this particular player would be a gamble, but she had known Furukawa since elementary school, and the girl practically oozed determination. When she wanted to at least.

"Look at how they're conditioned. The entire game of soccer revolves around who can reach the ball first. Therefore running is a key part of the game. And what else is a key part of tennis besides hitting the ball?"

Sahiye blanched at Mikako.

"Yeah I get that part but-"

"It wasn't a rhetorical question you know."

Sahiye's face flushed in anger at her Captain's easy tone and teasing smirk.

"Running. Running is a key part of tennis." She bit out. "But just because someone can run doesn't mean they can hit a ball with a racket!"

Mikako didn't answer, only hummed as she watched their next recruit.

Of all the girls on the soccer team, Noriko Furukawa was by far the most driven to exceed. True, she didn't posses the most talent for the sport, but the girl sure had enough fire to make up for it. And that was the kind of person Mikako wanted on her team.

"Takahashi-"

"Look at Furukawa. Tell me what you see." Mikako spoke, cutting off her friend. Yet again.

Grumbling under her breath, Sahiye turned towards the field to look for the specific player. Amid all the shorter girls, Noriko Furukawa's taller stature was easier to spot. Though even if she were smaller, her constant movement was something that would single her out.

All the girls stood in line, waiting to begin the small drill. But the only one who was still fidgeting was Furukawa. As each girl began kicking the ball around the set cones, she was still moving, whether it be hopping from foot to foot or moving her arms, or even twitching her fingers. She never once stood still.

It was an easy sign of impatience. But it was also an easy way to keep the muscles from going cold.

Just as she was about to go up, Sahiye turned to Mikako with a raised brow. Yeah, she could keep up a good stamina, but if she couldn't play the game, what good was it to consider the girl?

The Captain simply gestured to continue watching Furukawa. Grudge lay, Sahiye complied, and she was glad that she did.

As soon as Furukawa had taken a step towards the oncoming ball, you could see her determination shift her stance almost completely. Even as she hit the ball sloppily, it was evident that she wasn't going to let that hinder her speed. And despite barely missing the cones, her finish time was at least three seconds better than the rest of the girls.

Sahiye was impressed.

"Well?"

"She definitely has the stamina to last in a match, but that still doesn't overshadow the fact that she doesn't know how to play tennis."

Mikako remained silent at her friend's words, still watching their newest recruit intently.

"True. But look at her play this sport. She's not that great at it, but not once have I seen her give up on it. Imagine that same drive directed at Tennis. Sure she'll need some work, but I don't really see much of a problem with her mastering the game."

Sahiye scoffed.

"No one masters Tennis Takahashi, you know that."

Mikako only smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe this one will."

Sahiye remained silent, contemplating her friend's response. Though it didn't take her long to come to one conclusion.

"You sound like you've already made up your mind about this one."

She watched as Mikako smiled, a real and genuine smile.

"I've convinced you though, haven't I?"

Sahiye didn't reply, though she knew Miki was right.

[][][]

"Alright, so you got me with Furukawa. But I'm not sure the same principle applies with Tsujimoto here." Sahiye murmured idly, sitting lazily in the shadow of a nearby tree.

Mikako however, was still standing up, her eyes keenly trained on their next contender for the Seigaku girls Tennis Club.

She had to admit that Sahiye had a point, they were taking a big gamble on this girl. But weren't they doing that with every other person they've observed? It was a gamble scouting out girls from other sports teams and hoping they'd be just as good-if not better-at Tennis.

It was all a big risk Mikako was willing to take in order to get to Nationals. They had to get to Nationals.

"I'm surprised you don't remember her Hiramaki." She began with the shake of her head. "Back in First Year Tsujimoto was a strong contender for the reserves."

It was comical seeing Sahiye snap her head so quickly in Miki's direction.

"What? No way! I think I'd have remembered at least that much!"

The Captain only smirked, turning her attention back to their next member.

"I'll admit she does look different with all that pink in her hair."

Fuyumi Tsujimito was a very bubbly person not many could forget, however, it was that same trait that seemed to infuriate her opponents on the Courts. Back in their First Year she'd been pretty good at Tennis, though didn't bother joining the following year, saying that it wasn't for her.

Mikako knew Tsujimoto was lying. It was obvious by the way she played that Fuyumi was a natural.

That same bubbly personality seemed to get a bit overwhelming in matches, making her opponents see Fuyumi's playing attitude come to life, that happy smile turning just a bit too smug, even for Mikako's liking. It was an amazing tool that she knew she had.

But now she was in the Track Club.

As Mikako watched Tsujimoto stay at a leisurely pace, she nearly laughed aloud at the pained looks the people around her wore. While Fuyumi was jogging easily, the rest of her teammates were going at a full out sprint in attempt to keep up.

Without even asking, Sahiye knew Miki had made up her mind, and once that has opened there was no changing it.

She'd learned from experience.

[][][]

"While I'm happy we're scouting inside for once, can you please tell me what we're doing in the gymnasium?"

As much as they were friends, Mikako really did wish Sahiye would shut up for awhile and just trust her judgment. It was working so far at least.

Not saying a word, Mikako gestured towards the group of volleyball players. And looking at them, it was easy to see who she was referring to. Standing in the midst of the usual players was a girl with long messy hair tied big and big hazel eyes.

She was not Japanese.

Quirking a brow, Sahiye watched the new student with a keen eye. True, she'd seen the girl in some of her classes, she hadn't actually spoken to her. Did she even know Japanese?

"Um-"

"Just watch her." Mikako interrupted, not wanting to hear Sahiye's protests.

Complying, the Co-Captain simply sat back and watched the American play volleyball. In the process, she found out that the girl did indeed speak Japanese as she yelled 'mine!' before diving for a seemingly impossible ball.

The girl was flexible to say the least. She was the only one wiling to go at any lengths to hit the ball across the net, even taking the setters position and making several kills on the ball.

It was only a practice, but the seriousness she was taking it told the Tennis players all they needed to know.

And the more they watched the American play, the more they could imagine her holding a racket to hit the ball instead of her hands.

It was impressive really, seeing her out play some regulars at their own game. And it was easy to see that they weren't thrilled by it either.

"Say Takahashi, what's that girl's name?"

"Arrietty Cano."

Sahiye rose an eyebrow and flicked her eyes to the girl in question as she served the ball.

Definitely not Japanese.

_**I really didn't want to start posting this little idea until I had already written at least half of it, but I really wanted to have some feedback on this. So, mind telling me what you liked/disliked?**_

_**Please? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2—Tryouts, Huh?

_**I was honestly going to wait a few days until I uploaded the next chapter, but I have no self control. So I hope you enjoy!**_

_Chapter Two-Tryouts, huh?_

Minoru Kasugazaki was utterly flabbergasted at the actions his Captains used to recruit a better Tennis team. And as angry as he was, he was oddly proud of his girls for taking the extra step to improve their team instead of waiting around for it to happen on its own.

That still didn't excuse the fact that now he had practically every other Coach on his case for "poaching" their players.

"...are you even listening to me Minoru?!"

Laughing awkwardly, the man smiled politely as he rubbed his neck warily.

"Of course Nijishima!"

He felt the pain before he heard the notebook collide with his face. Kyouko Nijishima may appear young and sweet, but as a Coach, the woman was lethal with anything she held. Minoru had discovered that on his first day on the job.

"Quit lying Kasugazaki! I know your team didn't advance that far last year, but that doesn't mean you should have your Captains plucking players up from our teams!"

Rubbing his face, Minoru watched as the woman before him practically seethed fire. It was easy to see why she coached the soccer team; she left no mercy. Maybe that's why his girls had recruited from there.

Ignoring the glares of at least five other coaches in his office, Minoru stood his full height and made his best effort to stop from clutching his face in pain. Of all times to look weak, now was not one of them.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once and I will not repeat myself. I did not ask my Captains to go off galavanting and 'stealing' your players out from under your nose. I wasn't aware of this until you all so graciously knocked down my door several moments ago."

Silence.

And just as Minoru thought they would believe him, all the Coaches suddenly began talking over each other in attempt to be heard.

However there was one voice in particular that caught everyone's attention.

"Oh shut up all of you! He didn't put Takahashi and Hiramaki up to take your players!"

He always knew Coach Ryuzaki was a nice, tender loving woman beneath all that rugged aging she'd done. Even before he'd been on her Tennis Team.

"How do you know that?" Haru Oujimiku, the Softball Coach demanded, his face nearly red in anger. If Minoru weren't the cause of his anger, he'd be laughing right about now.

Ryuzaki scoffed. "Because they're smart girls Oujimiku, think about it. They carefully picked several players-each on a different team-and asked if they wanted to try out for the girls Tennis

Team. They didn't guarantee a Regular spot, just invited them to try out."

"And if they make the team and can't make our practices?" Coach Rinku barked out, his loud voice booming inside the small office.

Ryuzaki didn't flinch, only laughed.

"Your team swims once a week at most, and the other teams don't practice more than twice a week for two hours after school. Should the girls make the team as Regulars, then they'll have plenty of practice time for both sports. Is there anything else?"

More silence, and eventually each Coach left the small office. Though each had a scowl on their face.

Minoru couldn't decide whether to cry because his face still hurt, laugh because Ryuzaki scared off everyone for him, mope because she'd scared off everyone for him, yell because his girls hadn't informed him of any of this, or just lay down and do every one of the above.

"Oh quit moping Minoru. You have some brave Captains if they're willing to scout from any where other than Tennis." His former coach spoke, laughter evident in her words.

Groaning, he sank onto his chair and let his head fall onto to he desk. To bad it hurt his face even more.

"My face!"

Coach Ryuzaki laughed heartily and left his office, leaving him to cry to himself. Just like the man he claimed to be.

[][][]

"Hey Tezuka! Oishi! Have you heard of the rioting the coaches have been doing?"

Both boys looked up to the excited Kikumaru and reluctant Kawamura.

"Um, Eiji-"

"I've always wanted to be in a rumble! Let's go! I want to go see what all the fuss is about!"

"Kikumaru." Tezuka said, effectively silencing the red head. It was true, he'd heard that most of the coaches were not happy at what the girls Tennis team was doing, but what that was was a mystery to him all the same.

Though he vaguely recalled Hikari mentioning something of the sort.

"So...what do you think is going on?" Oishi questioned uneasily.

[][][]

"Line up!" Mikako yelled at the girls before her.

Already they'd stretched and that within itself was a disaster. It was obvious who was here to work, and who was here to gawk. The numbers were not in her favor.

As the girls ran into a semi straight line, seven to eight girls were still taking their sweet time. Mikako didn't need a mirror to see just how irritated she looked. Judging by the frightened looks the First Years were giving and the wide smirk Sahiye wore, she knew she didn't appear happy.

"You eight! Ten laps!" She barked, making them stop mid step to stare at her incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me! We just ran ten laps and did stretches!" One of them quipped, looking rather irritated herself. Mikako gnashed her teeth together. They didn't need to be here, but until they played for a spot on the team, she wouldn't kick them out just yet.

"I don't care if you ran a marathon before you got here. When I say to line up, you better run into the line. Understood?"

The girl huffed, but still refused to move. The girls around her slowly began to tug at her arms, sensing the sudden drop in temperature.

"Twenty laps."

"Aoi, just come on already!" One of the girls hissed, not missing the calculating look Mikako wore.

"That's not fair!" Aoi shouted, face flushing and hands clenching and unclenching.

Mikako rose a brow, refusing to lose her cool on the first day. "Life isn't fair. Now run before I make it thirty."

That seemed to get the girl to move. Albeit grudgingly.

Turning back to the group of girls, Mikako sighed internally. The first few days of practice were always the worst. The expectations seemed nearly impossible to reach, but they were set so high in order to see who was serious and who was thee to pass time.

Then there was the issue of a whole new team. Because of that, the Captain and Co-Captain had to re establish their authority over the team, which was never fun. At least not as much as Mikako made it seem.

"Alright! Welcome to the first day of practice for this year's Girls Tennis Team! I'm your Captain, third year Mikako Takahashi." She introduced.

"And I'm your Co-Captain, third year Sahiye Hiramaki." She spoke, making sure to sound as firm as her friend did. Of the two, Miki tended to take the firmer hand. Though there were several occasions where Sahiye had to step up because Miki just couldn't find words.

"Today we'll begin tryouts for Regular spots on the team! If you signed up for the Team, I'm expecting you to stay for your match whether or not you feel you're ready."

At that, several girls suddenly became nervous enough to shriek. Sahiye smirked. All the ones they'd scouted simply looked ready for anything...somewhat at least.

"At any time if you feel that you don't want to continue, all you have to do is give me, Takahashi, or Coach Kasugazaki your name and leave. We're not forcing you to stay." She chipped in, seeing at least twenty girls suddenly look relieved.

There goes a third of them.

"Listen up! When I call your name, go to your designated court. And if you don't even want to play this game, give your name and leave. Don't waste our time! Court A, Furukawa and Watanabe! Court B, Osakada and Tezuka! Court C, Cano and Ryuzaki! Court D, Fujimo and Tsujimoto!"

Mikako watched expectantly as a hoard of girls rushed to the Coach, giving their names and leaving the courts dejectedly. While it wasn't as many as she'd hoped, it was enough to feel like there was room to breathe.

This is where the team began, and she refused to start off on a bad note.

Moving to watch Court C, Sahiye observed Court D while the Coach looked over the first two courts, each taking notes that would be needed.

Each match was pretty interesting to say the least.

Furukawa had won 6-5 with some unusual serve. While unorthodox and tremendously tiring on the muscles, Minoru made sure to watch the girl. For someone who'd only been playing for a short time, she played with a fire that the older players didn't possess.

Tezuka, as it seemed, was just as good as predicted. For a first year, she played with the precision of a seasoned veteran, winning at a whopping 6-0, though she wasn't arrogant about it. It was rather surprising for Minoru to see her talk easily and openly with her opponent before and after the match.

On Court C, Mikako was surprised to see how agile Cano was in the sport. Having been an altered version of volleyball, it was understandable on how quickly she'd picked up on it. But the Captain found herself oddly proud to see her classmate holding back what little tactic she had, in order to have a more even match with Sakuno Ryuzaki.

While Mikako wanted to make it to Nationals, crushing self esteem sand claiming to walk on water was not part of her regime. And watching the match, she was glad the newcomer held the same respect as she kindly shook the First Year's hand.

The match between Fujimo and Tsujimoto was just odd to Sahiye. She knew that Tsujimoto would win, but she hadn't been expecting the sudden change in demeanor. True, the smile on Fuyumi's face never left, but it sure changed forms.

The girl had been bubbly and rather happy enough for it to cause Sahiye's skin to crawl. The girl had mastered the tactic of unnerving her opponent. And boy did it work. Though Fujimo out up a good fight, she still lost by four games. But even the Co-Captain couldn't blame her.

Tsujimoto was just plain scary when she played.

[][][]

At least an hour had passed and over half the girls had quit after seeing how the first round of matches went. And to be completely honest, Mikako was glad that they had left. Had they stayed, then she'd be there till njght came.

Overall, the matches had gone better than expected, though there was still room for improvement.

Having started out as a means for assessment had become a mini tournament, and there were a handful of girls that were dominating.

On the third round, only six girls remained, and Mikako and Sahiye were surprised to see new faces thrown into the mix.

There was Arrietty Cano playing against Misora Shirouta, the softball player. And it was surprising to see them evenly matched. While Cano was more of an agile player, diving and stretching for her shots, Shirouta was more at ease with a racket, seeming to set the pace for the entire match. It was almost amusing, seeing Shirouta making Cano run around her court.

But not once did they falter. Not when a ball was too low and Cano had scraped her knee. Not when the ball went too high and Shirouta was forced to swing the racket at a different angle.

It was a good match, and Mikako could see each of them growing as it progressed.

Then there was the game between Hikari Tezuka and Risa Mizuno. That was one that threw her and Sahiye for a loop.

Mizuno had just moved to Seigaku from another Prefecture, and it was evident the girl had been on another Tennis Team the year previous. Though Tezuka was good in her own right, Mizuno proved to be a challenging opponent for the First Year.

But the amazing thing was how consistent each girl was. The longer the match drew out, the more aggressive and stronger their serves became the more demanding their shots were to each other.

But no matter how many times Mizuno gained the upper hand, there was Tezuka to pick herself back up and come back twice as hard. It was something Mikako knew she was capable of, given Kunimitsu, but she really did hold her own.

Koyuki Nakao was another curveball for them. Also from a different Prefecture, she proved more frustrating for Fuyumi than the other way around. Nakao didn't seem at all fazed by Tsujimoto's skin crawling aura during their match.

It was Tsujimoto who was affected by the lack of response from her opponent, and it was making her angry. Something that had Sahiye leaning away and Coach Kasugazaki holding back a cringe.

All in all, the tryout turned tournament went better than expected. There were enough First Years to keep the team going next year, and there were enough upperclassmen to become regulars for the following years.

All the girls who had only shown up to gawk at the Boys Team had long since left, and those that remained seemed more than capable of controlling themselves should the two teams ever have to join. Though that scenario was improbable.

Looking at all the tired girls before her, Mikako gave a genuine smile. This was looking better than expected.

"That was a great practice you guys. We more or less have an idea of who'll be Regulars, but next time, be prepared to play on real matches as we simulate a tournament."

The girls only stared wide eyed at their Captains and Coach, all of whom held real smiles.

"That's it for today, if you want to practice on your own feel free to. And if you want help, don't hesitate to ask one of us." Sahiye spoke, looking over the crowd of exhausted girls. She turned to Mikako who nodded before turning back to their new team.

"That's all! Go home!" Mikako had yelled, though the smile she bore and small bubbles of laughter had the entire team smiling back, excited and anticipating their next meeting.

_**Review? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3—Assimulating

_Chapter Three-Assimulating_

Arrietty sighed, eyes bleary and hands struggling to hold up her backpack as she waited to exit the bus.

She'd been in the country for nearly two weeks and she still hadn't adjusted properly to the time changes. And to be completely honest, Japan wasn't that comforting to the girl. The cultural barriers were phenomenal, it seemed like no matter what she did, it was either impolite or down right strange to everyone.

Then there was the language issue. Arrietty was fluent in English and Spanish; Japanese was at least ten times more difficult.

Needless to say, the move was not an easy transition.

Sighing, Arrietty got off the bus and began the walk towards the Gymnasium.

Public transportation was another strange feature of the country. Back home, the only way to get to school was a school bus or catch a ride with someone. Public Buses weren't exactly common at her hometown.

Though, she had to admit, it WAS pretty cool. It made her feel...more liberated in a sense. She now had more responsibility but it wasn't big enough to freak out over.

Though she did freak out the first day.

Arrietty smiled fondly at the memory despite it being only a week ago.

By American standards this would be her Freshman year in High School. Though by Japanese standards, she was now classified as a Middle School Third Year. While it threw her off, it wasn't that bad.

What was really strange was the time the school year started.

Instead of beginning the year in August, it started in April, which meant the year ended in March. Imagine explaining to your friends why you're leaving school in December instead of May.

Checking the time on her watch, Arrietty quickened her pace.

_I can't be late again!_

[][][]

Volleyball was something she'd been taught in gym class during her Sixth Grade year, and it just clicked.

There was just something about whacking a ball across the court that got Ari exhilarated. Her family had teased relentlessly, stating the sport was cheaper than anger management classes. But despite the comments, she'd actually grown a little too accustomed to the game, treating every match as if it would be her last.

It got her MVP, but if you weren't on the team, no one really understood her infatuation with the sport.

And even in a different country with a whole new language, she was still the same Ari that spiked just a little too hard and dove for every ball no matter how much it hurt. It was like a small reminder of home.

"Mine!" Sachi shouted, diving for the stray ball. Ari winced as the girl missed horribly and ended up sprawled on her stomach.

"Alright! That's enough for this morning! Everyone get changed while I take Sachi to the nurse!" Coach Igarashi shouted, moving to help Hitomi off the floor. It was then that everyone could see her bloody nose. Ari winced again, but said nothing as all the girls scrambled around the clumsy Second Year.

She'd made similar mistakes many times when learning her own style of play. She still had some scars to prove it.

"Cano!" A voice shouted over the loud chatter. Ignoring the curious gazes the younger girls were giving her, Ari went over to her Captain.

Setsuki Nakanishi was intimidating if you let her, but Ari had bonded with her fellow Third Years quite quickly, making the younger girls wary of the newcomer. Though Ari really couldn't blame them. Setsuki had the look about her, dark eyes always calculating, face set in a carefully blank expression...

Nakanishi was definitely different than Ari's previous Captain who took the game with an easy stride, not stiff determination.

_Maybe it's a cultural thing?_

Approaching the girl cautiously, Ari was able to see the beginnings of dark circles forming beneath Suki's eyes.

_Boy. I can relate._

"Did you need something?" Though she spoke in accented Japanese, Ari was able to speak it. And frankly, that's all she could possibly want. It wasn't her native language or even near similar to it, so she was pretty damn proud for being able to understand what everyone was saying.

Setsuki crossed her arms, gaze boring into the American. "I heard Takahashi and Hiramaki recruited you for their Tennis Team."

Ari blanced.

_This is what all the fuss is a about?_

School had started for a week, and evidently so had all the Clubs and Sports Teams. But Ari was under the impression that you could be in more than one at a time.

_I guess not then._

"I don't get—"

"Nakanishi! You don't get to question Cano until _both_ Captains are present!"

Before Ari could finish her answer, Meisa Saito was in between both girls, a large grin plastered upon her face. Setsuki sighed heavily at the loudmouth. Where Setsuki kept a straight face in front of her team, Meisa had no trouble floundering around and making more noise than anyone else.

They were a really odd pair on the court, but when Volleyball was taken out of the equation, it was like they were separated at birth.

At least that was a rumor one of the Third Years had come up with. Though after the past week, Ari couldn't agree more.

"You're late so I took it upon myself to start." Setsuki answered, her gaze barreling back to Ari with accusation. "So it's true then?"

Sighing Ari turned to Meisa for aid, only to receive the same expression as Setsuki. Evidently they were both under the impression she was dropping the Team. Ari bit her lip in agitation.

_And I thought I took this seriously..._

"I don't even know if I actually made a regular spot yet. If I do, then practices will be coordinated for me to maintain both club activities." She recited, mimicking the Tennis Coach's words. Though the man spoke a little too quickly for her liking.

Meisa brightened immediately and Setsuki nodded slowly, as if processing the information.

Ari stared on confused. Aren't the coaches supposed to be in charge of stuff like this?

[][][]

"...and then no one even bothered getting more toothpaste!"

Shusuke Fuji nodded absentmindedly, smiling lightly at Eiji's loud complaints.

"I'm so mad! They knew— _they knew_ —I was in desperate need for more!" He continued ranting, oblivious to the odd stares and giggles his loud comments were earning.

Still smiling at Eiji, Fuji's gaze flickered towards the entrance of the classroom. Expecting the Teacher, he watched amusedly as two girls rushed into the room, panting and red faced. Though he recognized one as the Co-Captain of the Girls .volleyball Team, the second was not familiar.

He continued smiling. _Huh. How strange_.

"Hey, Eiji." He called, interrupting the red head's rant. "Take a look at who just ran in."

Without questioning the Genius, Eiji's head snapped to the side faster than expected. But Fuji knew the acrobat didn't get whiplash much, and if he did, he was amazing at hiding it.

He simply chuckled as Eiji turned back, face as red as his hair.

"That's not nice Fuji!" He shouted, making a big gesture at the still chuckling boy.

"Hey, you're the one who's blushing at her. All I did was tell you she ran in."

The red head continued to pout the rest of class, though still managing to sneak in glances at one particular girl.

[][][]

The Teachers would leave the class instead of the students. Ari concluded that the country as a whole was just weird, because who stays in one classroom all day.

Japan does. That's who.

Ari sighed loudly as the lunch bell rang. All the students around her pulled out bento boxes and huddled into circles or walked out to meet other friends.

"What now Cano? You've been making that noise too much today, you know." Meisa chided from beside Ari, pulling out her own lunch as she spoke.

Ari groaned as a sharp pain tore through her stomach. She just continued to groan while letting her head drop onto the desk.

"Uh...Cano? You alright there?"

Ari only groaned in response.

"Hey, what's up with her?" a new voice chimed in. _Setsuki's here. Great, just peachy._

Ari remained still on the desk, but groaned in response as her Captain took a seat after pulling up a chair.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll figure it out." Meisa replied a little too chipper for Ari's liking. _She knows! That sneaky little jerk!_

Setsuki laughed as Ari shot up from her seat, eyes hidden beneath her messy hair.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"What ever for Cano-chan?" Meisa questioned, holding her fried fish up just a little too long, taunting their new friend.

_Murder is wriong Ari. Murder is wrong! _Ari gulped as Meisa waved her food around some more. _You can't kill someone at all, much less in a foreign country!_

"Oh would you quit it already Saito?!" Ari shouted from the doorway, not caring at how many people stopped eating and talking just to gawk at her. She only glared as Meisa and Setsuki laughed.

_Stupid people_

[][][]

Barging into class 3-2 with no qualms, it was fairly easy for Ari to spot who she was looking for. Sporting the same dark messy hair and hazel eyes, it wasn't too hard to figure out their relation to one another.

Ignoring the questioning looks from unfamiliar students, Ari walked past them and straight to the boy she had found.

"Dan!" she shouted, seeming to have earned several more curious glances.

The boy glanced up at her with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Ari?" he drawled out slowly, eyes staring her down, as if daring her to say something stupid. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I forgot to pack lunch this morning, can I have some of yours?"

Dan continued to stare at her for awhile longer before pushing his nose up in the air. Ari's eyes narrowed.

"No way. Just wake up earlier and you'll be fine. Why should I share?"

Ari just continued glaring at him. Several of Dan's friends looked between the two with both worried and curious glances. They still hadn't made the connection.

Ari only quirked a brow before a smirk crossed her lips.

_"Because Will said he'd wring your neck if you wouldn't help me cope through the move properly_." She countered, speaking in English to spare him of translating her shallow threat.

His head snapped in her direction at the sound of their older brother's name. Dan glared at her, deciding ot drop his newly learned language.

_"You wouldn't dare, Arrietty." _He hissed, hands holding onto his food protectively.

She flashed a kind smile.

He sighed dejectedly, pointedly staring out the window as he passed his food towards her.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Oh quit acting like I've broken your phone. It's just food."

Dan glared at her once more.

"Take the food and go away, would you?"

Grabbing the cookies he'd packed, she laughed lightly at her brother's pouting face.

"See you later Danny!" She called over her shoulder as she exited the classroom. She didn't miss the piece of bread he'd thrown at her either. She also didn't miss the laughing face of Sahiye Hiramaki.

_I'm aiming for that regular spot, Hiramaki._


	4. Chapter 4—Tezuka versus Cano

_Chapter Four - Tezuka versus Cano_

"…and then—Miki! Are you even listening to me?!" Sahiye suddenly shouted, cutting herself off from whatever rant she was previously spouting.

Mikako turned lazily towards her friend, quirking a brow challengingly. "I'm sorry, were you talking?" she drawled. Sahiye growled angrily, but restrained herself. Just barely at least.

"Hey now Takahashi, lighten up and live a little!" Coach Kasugazaki said teasingly, grabbing his Captain into a light headlock.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mikako shouted, struggling against the young Coach. But to no avail, her attempts were futile. Sahiye watched on with a smug expression, satisfied that her friend was getting annoyed.

"Minoru-nii. I can't feel my arms." Miki lied, though as soon as the words left her mouth, the Coach had already let go and was flitting around her like worried mother.

"I'm so sorry! Are your arms alright? How's your head? What about—"

"I lied." She stated bluntly, turning away from the man and heading over to the Tennis Courts.

[][][]

"Welcome to Day Two of our first week here!" the Girls Tennis Captain stated.

Hikari stared at the girl curiously. Medium height with short dark colored hair, Mikako Takahashi looked every bit a sweet person. Until you looked into her eyes, all you could see was sharp determination.

She'd seen that same look in her brother's eyes whenever he held a racket or so much as spoke about Tennis.

It was a trait Hikari admired. And seeing it in her Captain made her want to play as a Regular all the more.

"Today we focus on the actual competition for Regular spots. Normally First Years aren't allowed to play for a spot, however," Sahiye began, looking over the crowd of girls with the same expression as Mikako.

"This year we've decided to allow anyone to try out, regardless of grade level. I mean you have to be passing your classes and such, not to mention—"

"Alright! You get it! If you want to be a Regular then stick around. If you still feel your tennis is weak and needs improving, then please come up and give us your name. Keep in mind you can stay and watch any matches that proceed." The Captain interrupted Sahiye's stuttering.

At the explanation, nearly all of the First Years ran over to the awaiting Coach, save for Hikari.

After all the girls had given their names, they filtered towards the outer rims of the Courts, awaiting the matches that were about to be called out.

"Alright, since we have a small amount trying out, each match will start fifteen minutes apart from each other, allowing us to assess both opponents." Mikako said, making eye contact with every girl remaining on the courts, which was less than twenty.

Hikari only stared on in mild surprise. _I wonder how Nii-san's team is going. Well, compared to this._

"The first match is between Tezuka Hikari and Cano Arrietty."

Hikari's eyes immediately went to the foreign girl across the Courts. _She looks nice enough, and last I saw she could play pretty good. _Hikari smirked as she moved towards Court A. _This should be fun._

[][][]

"Rough or Smooth?"

"Smooth."

The racket landed on Rough. Hikari smirked internally at her stroke of "luck." The wind was blowing in the opposite direction of the spin, meaning the percentage of it landing on Smooth would be less than 15.

_Perfect._

"Hey sorry about that. You can serve first if you really want to." Cano spoke up, her big eyes shining with genuine friendliness.

Though she was slightly taken aback by her opponent's actions, Hikari's stony expression melted into a closed eye smile.

"Don't worry about it. You serve first Cano-senpai."

Arrietty nodded slowly, but turned to her side of the court sure enough. Doing the same, Hikari held her racket loosely in her right hand, ready to feign her dominant arm.

Though she paused slightly at the sudden change in Ari's demeanor. While it wasn't as dramatic or...creepy as Fuyumi's, it was noticeable. Hikari could practically see Ari's eyes sparking with excitement and determination.

"A one game match between Tezuka and Cano!" a Second Year stated, becoming the official referee for the match.

Nodding at Hikari with a small smirk, Ari raised her left hand and let the ball fly from her palm.

_So right hand's the dominant one._

And with ease, the first serve was handed, allowing a rally to begin. Though it didn't take long for Hikari to score the first point.

As several people cheered good naturedly, she looked over at her opponent with suspicion. Not sweating in the least and breathing evenly, Arrietty looked seemingly at ease, though Hikari could see her twitching fingers.

Hikari scowled.

Just as Cano was about to serve the next ball, Hikari spoke up.

"I don't need a handicap, Senpai."

Halting her movements, Ari slowly brought both arms down, though her smirk was unmistakable.

_This kid's pretty smart_.

All eyes were on Ari as she switched the racket from her right hand to her left.

"No way! She's a lefty?" someone shouted.

"How'd Hikari figure it out so quickly?"

"That's Kunimitsu Tezuka's younger sister for you."

Mikako and Sahiye looked on with unreadable expressions.

"Hey Tezuka!" Arrietty called, making the younger girl turn. "I don't need a handicap either."

More gasps went around as the First Year put the racket in her dominant hand with a smirk.

"Well well well." Coach drawled out from behind the Captains. "This should be a pretty interesting game indeed."

He didn't bother looking for a response as Ari served a more powerful ball.

[][][]

Match to Tezuka! That's 4 to 3, switch courts!" the Second Year referee announced, sounding oddly tense.

Though it wasn't hard to see why.

The entire match was supposed to last less than an hour, and considering they were the first ones up, they should have been done before everyone else.

That wasn't the case at all.

Fifteen minutes after their match began, Koyuki and Risa's game started. Ten minutes after that, Fuyumi and Misora began. Then ] minutes after that, Noriko and Aoi started their game.

Noriko was the only one who'd finished with a score of 6 to 3.

Koyuki was winning at a score of 3 to 2. Misora was losing 3 to 5.

And despite all the tense games, Tezuka and Cano's game held the most attention. In many ways, they were evenly matched; Ari diving and flipping for the seemingly impossible balls, and Hikari countering every single shot with twice as much power.

It was an incredible sight to see really.

At least that what Coach Kasugazaki believed as he observed the two girls. _They're both actually playing for regular spots. If they play like this at practice, I can only imagine how it'd be at an actual tournament._

"Love-Thirty!"

"Come on Cano! I thought we were past the handicaps?" Hikari called, performing an easy backhand, though her arms shook slightly.

Ari smirked, flicking the hair from her face and ignoring the sweat that encoated her. She was definitely tired, though the thrill of the game was more than enough to keep her going.

"Don't worry Hikari, I'm not holding back anything just yet!"

She returned another shot in the rally.

Throughout the course of their match, both girls had played very different, yet similar styles.

It was obvious Hikari favored the Baseline and Ari favored the net, but their styles of play often switched or reversed. Cano would force Tezuka to rush the net, and Tezuka would force Cano to hug the Baseline.

Minoru could see several Counter Puncher attacks from Hikari, and Serve and Volley tactics from Cano. He smiled as the girls seemed to pick up the heat, hitting more powerful and aggressive shots.

_I wonder how they'd play together as Doubles?_

"Love-Forty!"

"Quit holding back Cano-senpai! I can tell you're getting bored!" Hikari shouted, running across the court, rushing the net in attempt to hit an On The Rise shot.

It worked. Though just barely.

Already at the net, Ari reacted on instinct; pushing hard on both feet, she sprung a hard left and dove for the faster than usual shot.

Gripping the racket with both hands, the American hit a lob.

Landing hard on her knees, Ari hissed as deep gashes tore through her skin, though she smirked as Hikari went to dunk the ball.

_And this is where Volleyball comes into play. Sorry kid, but I want to win._

Already setting herself for the return, Ari was not willing to lose.

Seeing the Smash Hikari did, Ari took quick steps back, waiting to hit the shot on a rebound, aiming high and far.

It was indeed a sight to behold. Bloody knees and quaking arms, the Third Year reacted swiftly and deftly, moving easily as if done plenty of times prior. Though the return was odd.

Instead of hitting it straight up, Cano returned the shot at an angle, adding the force of her movements into the shot, allowing the ball to curve up and spin at a more accelerated rate.

Tezuka couldn't reach the return in time, running from the net to the baseline.

"Fifteen-Forty!"

Hikari stared incredulously at her opponent, eyes wide as her limbs shook.

"H-How—"

Ari smirked, leaning heavily on her right leg while resting her racket on her shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't hiding anything Tezuka. I was just biding my time until I saw an opening."

Hikari glared.

"Any more tricks up your sleeve, senpai?"

Ari chuckled.

"Nice try, kid. We are still playing a game y'know. So sit back, relax, and enjoy losing/"

The tension was palpable as both girls started the other down. Not a single bystander was willing to interrupt [CW1] the silence.

Minoru chuckled, ignoring the frightened looks of the younger girls and focusing on the two that were glaring at each other.

"Should one of us intervene? It's getting pretty intense." Sahiye murmured.

All the other players paused their matches to see what Tezuka and Cano would do next.

"No. Look at them." Mikako answered, gesturing to the smirks both competitors wore. "They're ready to finally start playing."

[][][]

"Five games all!" the Second Year called, appearing a bit antsy at the sight of the two competitors.

Arrietty sported two bloody knees, a scraped elbow, and blistering hand. Hikari sported bruising around both elbows from the amount of force she used to hit the ball and serves, shaking legs and arms, and small swelling around her left wrist.

Both of them were drenched in sweat and panting as if they'd run a full out marathon. But both were ready to keep going.

Everyone else had already finished their matches; Koyuki, Noriko, and Fuyumi winning their games.

It was well over an hour and a half, and most—if not all—of the girls were tense and ready to leave for the day.

Just as Ari was about to throw a shaky serve, Coach Kasugazaki decided to end the game as well as practice.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough you two! You've had your fill!" Minoru called, earning both girls attention.

Seeing the annoyance and protest on their faces, he held his hand up and waved it light heartedly.

"And I don't want to hear a single complaint from the both of you. You've been playing since practice literally started. This isn't a tournament—it's _practice _ladies. _Practice_. So simmer down and unwind while I make some announcements."

Turning from the baffled girls, he faced the rest of the club with a bright smile. At the young age of 23, Minoru Kasugazaki could be classified as "a cheeky little brat." At least according to most of his family, friends, and colleagues anyway. Tall and lean, the man had his happy and clueless feel about him, allowing him to create fast friends with nearly anyone he encountered.

Not to mention he could be pretty intimidating when someone got on his bad side.

"Today was pretty intense you guys!" Sahiye scowled at hims while Miki rolled her eyes. He continued, oblivious to their expressions.

"But I'm proud of every single one of you whether or not you wanted to be a regular or not. What matters is that you're all still here, which tells me two things; you're willing to improve, and that you're dedicated."

He turned to the First Year girls.

"Thank you for staying despite not needing too, ladies!" They nodded and blushed at his gratitude, but he continued.

"And now, with consideration from both Captains, I will announce the Regulars for this year's Girls Tennis Team." Taking out a small memo pad, all girls waited in anticipation as he flipped slowly page by page.

One page.

Another page.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sahiye burst, face flushed crimson in anger.

"Mikako Takahashi, Captain! Sahiye Hiramaki, Co-Captain!" he shouted, jumping a little at the girl's sudden outburst.

"They already knew that, Minoru-nii." Miki drawled, eyeing the girls as they either blanched or jumped.

Minoru chuckled uneasily. "Next we have Arrietty Cano, Hikari Tezuka, Koyuki Nakao, Risa Mizuno, Fuyumi Tsujimoto, Misora Shirouta, and Noriko Furukawa as a reserve."

Both Tezuka and Cano dropped their rackets in shock.

Miki smirked as they both dramatically threw themselves to the floor.

[][][]

The Seigaku Tennis Courts were deserted save for the few players nursing wonds and slowly making their way home as the sun slowly set.

"Hey, Hikari." Arrietty called, knees bandaged and changed into loose running pants and a plain shirt. She was somehow managing to carry both her Volleyball bag and Tennis rackets.

Hikari, wearing her uniform, though looking disheveled, turned to face the Third Year.

Ari smiled warmly at the younger girl, holding out her hand.

"That was a really good game Hika-chan! I can't wait for a re-match."

Staring blankly at the Third Year for a while, Hikari allowed herself to freely smile. Not out of polite regard, but because she was being acknowledged for her own style of playing. Not for being Kunimitsu's younger sister.

Beaming, Hikari ignored the outstretched hand altogether and dove for a hug.

"Thanks Eri-chan!"

Ari blinked several times, though smiled nonetheless.

_Japan is so weird, but I'm actually starting to like it here._

_**Arrietty is actually pronounced Airy-ett-E.**_

**_Review please! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5—Finding a Niche in the Team

_Chapter Five—Finding a Niche in the Team_

"So let me get this straight." Dan started, unsuccessfully chewing his food while talking. It sprayed everywhere. "You—" He jabbed his fork towards his younger sister. "Are on the Tennis Team now?"

Ari rolled her eyes flippantly.

_I don't see why it's such a big deal, it's not like I'm giving up one sport for the other._

"Son, close your mouth, we can see what you're eating just fine from your plate." Their mother, Julie, scolded lightly.

Dan stared at her incredulously.

"Why am I the only one so shocked about this?" Turning back to Ari, his glared at her accusingly. "I thought Volleyball was your life! Isn't this some sort of betrayal?!"

Ari deadpanned.

_Seriously! What's the big deal?!_

"You're an absolute idiot, you know that?"

Dan glared.

"Alright, alright _niños. Eso es bastante de eso. Lávese las placas cuando haya terminado de comer._" Julie spoke easily, sending both children a stern look.

With chicken hanging off the side of his mouth, Dan only gaped at his mother in shock.

"What do you mean enough with that? Enough of _what?!_"

Standing up from her seat, Ari made her way over to the kitchen sink. Though she was sure to smack Dan upside the head on her way over.

"Just wash your plate when you're done spraying your food everywhere. Alright, Danny?"

"Cool it hotshot, I'm still older!"

Ari laughed.

[][][]

"Hikari."

Looking up from her Grammatical English book, the doe eyed girl stared at her mother with curiosity.

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

Ayana smiled down at her daughter warmly.

"You came home pretty late from practice today. How'd it go?"

Hikari paused, biting her lip as she struggled to conceal her smile. It was true, the match with Cano had worn her out more than she'd expected, causing her to take a slower pace than usual.

She chuckled.

_I really thought I'd pulled a ligament for a while there. Glad I didn't panic and tell Ku-nii._

"Actually, it went pretty well." Hikari spoke, noticing her grandfather slowly enter the room, though she missed her other family members biding just behind the corner.

Smiling eagerly, Ayana took a seat at the dinner table, also noticing Kunikazu's slow entrance.

"Go on dear, don't mind Grandpa, he's just curious."

Hikari laughed again, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

_I don't think I should tell them how rough the match actually was. No need in worrying them over nothing…Right?_

"Well…" she drawled out, struggling to string together a sentence. "We had, uh…we had practice matches today." She finally chose, wincing slightly.

_Well that started off smoothly, didn't it?_

Ayana rose a brow, awaiting the rest of the explanation while Kunikazu fiddled idly with his chess board.

"We had practice matches today." Hikari repeated, though more solidly this time. The response was overwhelmingly silent.

"The Captain chose our opponents and I went up against a Third Year." She continued, avoiding any eye contact.

"If you lost, there's no need to be ashamed Hika-chan." Her grandfather piped up with a reassuring smile.

She blanched, awkward smile dropping instantly.

"What makes you think I lost?!" she burst out, abruptly standing, holding a fist up as she shouted. Though it seemed rude to yell at elders, Kunikazu only chuckled while Ayana sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Well did you?" the old man challenged. Though it seemed like a simple question, his teasing tone was unmistakable.

Hikari growled, forcing herself to sit back down with a pout. "We were at a draw when the Coach intervened. He said we had played long enough and should save it for the real Tournaments."

Ayana smiled fondly and Kunikazu boomed out a laugh.

"How long were you playing each other?" he managed to ask between chuckles.

Her pout never left.

"Longer than the other matches apparently."

He laughed again while Ayana shook her head at her daughter's agitation.

"Oh Hika-chan, there's no need to pout over it. Dinner's nearly ready, why don't you go wash up?"

Reluctantly, Hikari nodded and left the room, homework in hand.

She still didn't notice Kunimitsu as he waited around the corner, listening to his sister's rendition of practice.

_So it seems she made it after all._

[][][]

"Oh quit with the whining face, Miki. You're always welcome to my house for dinner you know. That's an offer that'll never expire." Sahiye said, rolling her eyes at her best friend's stubbornness.

Mikako smiled apologetically, though chose to ignore the offer. As per usual.

"What whining face? And besides, Okaa-san's already expecting me home."

Sahiye stared at her disbelievingly. She'd known Miki for a long time. Long enough to tell when she was flat out lying. Sighing, she continued walking, hands resting behind her head lazily.

"Whatever, loser. And you're right. You don't have a whining face, that's just how you look all the time."

She heard the swish, though didn't register it until after she felt the pain.

"Ah—Ow!"

Miki smirked, retracting her hand as if nothing had occurred.

"Whoops. Sorry there Sa-chan, my hand just slipped."

Rubbing the back of her head softly, Sahiye glared darkly at her friend.

"That really hurt you know! You're just lucky my mom likes you so much, otherwise you'd be banned from dinner at my house!"

Miki rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh shut up. You still want me to come over don't you?"

Her friend groaned, still rubbing her head tenderly. For someone who looked so dainty, Mikako sure could hit. Maybe that's why she was an All Rounder Tennis player as opposed to a Serve and Volley.

"You're not coming over, are you?" Sahiye questioned, already knowing the answer.

Mikako smiled lightly, though it was obvious it was forced. "Sorry, I'll need a rain check. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah whatever. Run along before you're late." Sahiye chided lightly, watching as her friend nodded and began her journey home.

_You always say that everyday Miki. Every day you say there's tomorrow, but we both know that's a lie. I really wish you would just speak up once in a while. Being stubborn isn't getting you anywhere._

She continued watching as Miki grew smaller and smaller, finally disappearing altogether.

_I worry about you Miki._

[][][]

"I'm home!" Mikako said into the silent house. There was no response, only more silence.

Miki sighed, walking quietly into her home. It was the same every day, complete and utter silence until dinner rolled around. By that point, everyone would somehow manage to show up, talking loudly or idly on trivial topics until the meal was over.

Then it would be silent again.

Mikako hated that kind of silence. It was the kind that made you realize just how truly lonely you were in a house full of people. It was a painful silence that only Miki could seem to feel.

And despite Sahiye's constant invitations, Mikako couldn't bring herself to intrude on another meal. It felt as if she would be completely forgotten at her own home.

And the sad thing was, it'd happened before.

And Sahiye knew it the moment she saw Mikako the next day.

Miki didn't know she could be so transparent, but even _she _couldn't hold back the amount of utter devastation and sorrow that next day.

And that had only been caused by an idle comment.

That night Miki had eaten at Sahiye's, and returned home somewhat late. That next morning, right before she left for school, Mikako's sister had asked a careless question.

"You were pretty quiet last night, Mikako. Why didn't you say anything at dinner?"

Even her mother had agreed.

Mikako had informed them of her invitation to Sahiye's, though that next day, there were her siblings and parent, asking why she was so quiet at dinner that night.

She hadn't eaten with them and they thought she was there. That's how little her presence was noticed.

"This is ridiculous, I have more important things to worry about." Miki mumbled, entering her room and pulling out a thick and worn out notebook containing all her Tennis notes.

_I should be focusing on ways to improve the Team instead of just wallowing in self-pity._

And before she knew it, nearly two hours had passed and it was time for dinner.

Miki had always hated the stereotypes stated towards the youngest child; stating they were the ones that were spoiled, earning the most attention. It often felt like the opposite in her life.

With two older sisters and an older brother, it was a wonder how she was the one that seemed to fold into the background.

Runa was the oldest, a University student studying interpretive dance and theatre, Miki often wondered how her sister was planning to make a career out of that without turning towards degrading herself.

Then there was Keiko, also a college student, though this was her first year. Compared to Runa, Keiko was the smarter of the two, proving it time and time again. That same fire to prove her intelligence was the same fire that led the girl to study in Astrophysics, wanting to work for the American Cooperation NASA.

The third child and only son was Shun, opting to take a study abroad program in the United States. Though due to the different schooling schedules, he had left a year early, making the decision to graduate High School from an American school.

That left Mikako, and in a family that didn't follow sports, anything she spouted about Tennis went over everyone's head. Including her father, as much as he tried, he too didn't really understand the game.

In such a big family with just enough space for everyone, Miki felt oddly secluded.

Sitting down at the table with both sisters and both parents, her thick notebook never left her side. And as soon as Runa began talking about some form of dancing technique and Keiko explaining the physics behind it, Miki lied her notebook on the table, and continued making notes for plays and strategies.

She didn't notice the warm glances everyone would occasionally cast her way.

When it came to Tennis, Miki was off in her own little world. A world where she felt needed.

[][][]

"Well you look pretty happy. Mind cluing me in as to why?" Sahiye asked Mikako as soon as the two entered the Tennis Courts.

Mikako smiled, a genuine and bright smile that could make someone stop and stare.

"I've come up with plenty of new tactics and techniques to improve our teamwork and stamina. It took me nearly all night, but I figured we would start today."

Sahiye stared at her friend inquisitively, a brow raised.

She must have come up with some pretty good ideas in order to be smiling so much.

_Too bad I don't have her for class, I'd have loved to see how happy she looked this morning. Or dead, if she really stayed up all night._

"Mind showing me what you've managed to come up with?"

Without a complaint, Miki handed over her thick notebook and let the Co-Captain review the notes, noting all the girls that slowly trickled in for practice.

_At this rate, they'll be showing up later and later each day._

Smile quickly fading, Mikako called the attention of all the girls, excluding Sahiye.

"Alright! Let's get this straight! To be late is to be dead! Remember that when you're walking into the courts as if we've already made it to Nationals!"

The girls that were walking in slowly suddenly began picking up their pace, though before they could fully make it into the Courts, Miki was already talking.

"For everyone who made it on time, it'll be 30 laps! If you're barely walking in or are late, it'll be 50 laps!" She paused, making sure to glare at the girls that were late. "And don't think you can skip out on any laps."

A shiver went around through everyone.

Minoru chuckled from the sidelines.

_She's sure spirited today._

[][][]

"That's it! She's trying to kill us! I can feel it!" a Second Year panted. Leaning heavily on the fence.

Compared to everyone else, the Second Year was in a mildly good condition. Nearly all the First Years were lying on the floor, too exhausted to even speak. Hikari Tezuka was the exception.

Staring at everyone, Ari noted that nearly all the Regulars were holding up fairly well, panting heavily, but still able to stand on their own.

She was barely managing to do that.

"Shut up Nanjiki, you're just upset you had to run an extra 20 laps." Another Second Year spoke between heavy breathing.

"I had to stay after class to finish something!" the girl—Nanjiki—cried out, face flushing n both anger and embarrassment.

_I don't like how it's formal to call people by their last names. It's odd._

"Maybe if you did your homework for once Shigeko, then you'd have showed up on time." The girl retorted flippantly despite hanging off the fence for support.

Ari sighed, though decided not to intervene, she wasn't that comfortable stepping into an argument when she could barely follow what they were saying. They were speaking too fast for her to follow at this point.

So she watched silently as the second girl rose up, making an advance towards Shigeko Nanjiki. The girl was shouting something, but Ari couldn't pick up much of the words besides "lazy" and "disrespectful."

_So I guess she's calling Nanjiki lazy and disrespectful…? Well judging by her complaints I can't disagree too much._

"Hey, what's the big problem?" a cool voice interjected, speaking calmly enough for Ari to understand.

Turning to the new voice, she was mildly surprised to see Fuyumi Tsujimoto pushing the two Second Years apart. Though the Third Year was normally bubbly, her smile right now was more menacing than happy.

Ari had somehow managed to remain still while most of the girls took a few steps back.

"Nothing that concerns you, Tsujimoto." Nanjiki bit out, huffing at both Fuyumi and the other unnamed girl.

"Looks like something to me. Mind cooling down? We have practice you know. Unless you're planning to quit already?"

Ari didn't bother holding in her chuckles as Shigeko flushed scarlet.

"W-What?"

"She's right. We don't need an attitude like that here. So either shape up or quit." The Captain cut in, causing Shigeko to squirm away even more.

"I'd listen to her, kid. She's in an oddly good mood today." The Co-Captain input, sharing the same expression as the other two Third Years.

Ari rose a brow.

_Well today is just getting more and more interesting, isn't it?_

[][][]

All nine girls stared blankly at each other, none knowing what to say.

Miki noticed Sahiye was struggling to hold on a smile. Even Tsujimoto was blank faced. Mikako could tell that her initial idea of "team bonding" wasn't getting off to a great start.

She closed her eyes in exasperation.

"So…" a voice started. Miki opened her eyes to see all eyes on their youngest Regular. Though Hikari's focus was on Arrietty.

"You're from America?"

Ari nodded slowly, hazel eyes flicking at every member.

There was more silence after that.

Miki sighed once more. _I guess an introduction is underway, then_.

"Do any of you actually know each other outside of this Club?" she found herself asking.

Everyone shook their heads in unison.

"Then I guess we'll start our introductions then." Miki started, noting all the glances the non-regulars were casting them.

All eight girls stared at their Captain attentively.

"My name's Mikako Takahashi, I'm a Third Year in class 3-1." She started, struggling to think of things to say. "Other than the Tennis Team, I'm also a part of the Student Council and am the President of the Journalism Club. While I enjoy that, Tennis is my first love."

A string of silence.

Sahiye coughed. "Don't forget that some people call you Miki rather than Mikako." She added, stepping inside the circle everyone had made.

"The name's Sahiye Hiramaki. I have one younger sister who's still in Elementary School, though she's not really into sports, more into makeup and stuff. Such a shame, really. I'm a Third Year in class 3-2 and am also a part of the Health Committee, so if you hurt yourself, I can most likely give you a Band-Aid for it."

Everyone managed to laugh at the attempted joke, though Miki knew Sahiye was serious.

"Um…well…let's see…I'm really only into Tennis, not much of any other sport. I spend most of my spare time in the library, finishing homework and projects and stuff. I don't know, I'm pretty much an open book."

Everyone nodded, turning to look at whoever was next to introduce themselves. Fuyumi stepped up, her usual smile intact.

"Hi! I'm Fuyumi Tsujimoto, I'm a Third Year in class 3-6. I enjoy laughing, and drawing, and running—especially running—and I'm trying to learn how to cook, but it's turning out weird. But I'll get it!"

Miki couldn't help but smirk as Fuyumi droned on, eyes shining and her hair standing out amongst the girls around her. Mikako could remember their First Year when Fuyumi had her hair natural, all a light brown. Since then, the girl has dyed several strands of hair a bright pink that was somehow fitting on her.

_Maybe because she's so…bubbly._

"…and—"

"Well I'm Misora Shirouta." The pastel haired Second Year cut in, casting a glare towards Fuyumi. Several of the girls laughed at the girl's impatience.

"I'm a Second Year class 2-4. I've been playing Softball since I was seven. I started playing Tennis last year when my cousin made me learn so she could have someone to rally with. I like getting things over and done with." She stated, turning to Fuyumi with a glare.

"Straight and to the point, unlike some people."

Fuyumi only laughed, putting an arm around Misora's neck, pulling the smaller girl closer in a friendly manner.

"Oh come on, Shirouta. The more you frown, the more you'll never smile." She cooed, ruffling the girl's pastel blue hair.

"Hey! That's enough! Quit it!"

Several rounds of laughter went about as Misora struggled to escape Fuyumi's vice-like grip.

As they continued fighting, a taller girl with dark hair stepped up. Towering over everyone else, Noriko Furukawa was all limbs, though she managed to make good use of them.

"I'm Noriko Furukawa. I'm a Third Year in class 3-5. I'm pretty tall for a girl, and when I was younger, I used to be teased a lot because of it. But once I started playing sports, it didn't really seem to matter how tall I was. It actually helps me run faster and farther. Soccer is my number one passion and I want to be a Pro before I'm 25."

Some nodded respectfully while others continued to chuckle at Fuyumi and Misora as they fought. Well as Misora fought and Fuyumi smiled.

As no one was making any move to step forward, a girl with light colored hair tied up with a big bow smiled.

Miki rose a brow. _She's definitely not from here_.

"Hi, my name's Koyuki Nakao. I'm a Second Year in class 2-8. I was originally in the Girls Tennis Team over in the Kyushu Prefecture last year, but we moved a few weeks ago." She paused, colored eyes staring at the sky, more than likely contemplating what to say next.

"I…uh…what do I like? I like…to…I like to…I like food." She finished, just deciding to stick to a blatant answer.

Throughout the laughter, another girl stepped up. With her reddish brown hair tied into low pig tails, Miki noted her grey eyes.

"I'm Risa Mizuno. I'm a Second Year in class 2-8. I attended a school in Okinawa last year, but my dad decided to move in with his brother, so we came up here. I have a younger cousin—Katsuo—who was raving over the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team. So I figured the Girls Team would be just as good." She stated, not really saying much, but giving a pleasant smile nonetheless.

All eyes went over to the two remaining members. Between Hikari and Ari, the younger decided to step up first.

With the same brown messy hair as her brother, the resemblance between them was obvious. However, the younger Tezuka seemed to be more carefree than the elder, smiling more and showing more emotions other than a glare or blank expression.

"I'm Hikari Tezuka. I'm in class 1-2. I've been playing Tennis since I was 7 and I've really enjoyed it so far. Uh…I'm in the Swimming Team and the Yearbook Club. My goal is to be an Olympic Gold Medalist before I'm 30 for Swimming."

Several of them nodded while Noriko asked the question most of them were thinking.

"So are you Kunimitsu Tezuka's younger sister?"

Miki hadn't seen someone turn so green so fast.

"I—uh…I…yeah... I am—"

"So my name's Arrietty Cano. I'm from America, and generally people tend to miss pronounce my name, so everyone called me Ari. Though since I've been here, everyone's been referring to me as Cano or Eri, which surprisingly I like." The girl mused, smiling as Hikari's face settled back into its normal color.

Miki didn't miss the grateful glance the First Year shot the American.

"Anyway, I've been playing Tennis since I was younger, but I gave it up after finding Volleyball, which has been my passion for the last three years. I'm also on the Volleyball Team here." She concluded with a satisfied smile.

"How long did it take to learn Japanese? Though you have an accent, it's pretty good."

The girl huffed, blowing her messy bangs upwards.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mikako smiled as several more questions were shot at each other.

_I think this introduction worked out pretty well._

She continued watching silently as Fuyumi and Misora began bickering again—Misora bickering—Fuyumi was teasing. She watched as Koyuki and Risa joined in with Noriko's questions towards Ari and Hikari.

"Hey, loser. Quit staring, would you?" Sahiye said, pushing Mikako lightly, smiling all the while.

"Why would I stare at you?" she shot back, just as light hearted.

"Because I'm so pretty. Duh." The Co-Captain responded, laughing as she continued to poke her best friend playfully.

Miki only laughed, enjoying the momentary peace around her.

**_So now that you all got a better glimpse of the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team, tell me, what do you think?_**


End file.
